parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out (HundleyMeyerClassics Style) Trailer/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Romanov Family are Eating) *Linda Gunderson (Rio): So, how was the first day of school? *Yolei (Digimon Adventure 02): It was fine, I guess. *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon): Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosa (Kikoriki): Sure did. *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance): Something's wrong. *Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon): We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Linda Gunderson Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Linda Gunderson Clears her Throat Louder) *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats): Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon): Signal him again. *Tulio Monteiro (Rio): Ah, so, Yolei, how was school? *Kira Finster (Rugrats): Seriously? *Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon): You've gotta be kidding me! *Vicky (The Fairly OddParents): For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(HundleyMeyerClassics Productions) *(Brandy Touches a Button) *Yolei (Digimon Adventure 02): School was great, all right? *Fred Figglehorn: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Linda Gunderson (Rio): Yolei, is everything okay? *(Yolei Scoffs) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats): Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats): No! Not the foot! *Tulio Monteiro (Rio): Yolei, I do not like this new attitude. *Bert (Sesame Street): Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Fred Figglehorn: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Bert Punches Fred Figglehorn and Hits a Button) *Yolei (Digimon Adventure 02): What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats): Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): Take it to deaf con 2. *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats): Deaf con 2. *Tulio Monteiro (Rio): I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Bert (Sesame Street): You want a piece of this, Pops? *Yolei (Digimon Adventure 02): Yeah, well, well-- *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): Prepare the foot! *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats): Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats): Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Tulio and Yolei Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Bert Screams) *Yolei (Digimon Adventure 02): Just shut up! *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): Fire! *Tulio Monteiro (Rio): That's it. Go to your room. *Handy (Happy Tree Friends): The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance): Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Ronladdin, We're Back! A Toon's Story and Sesame Street (HundleyMeyerClassics Style)... *(Vicky Pushes a Button) *Aldo (Sitting Ducks): Come. Fly with me, Dakota. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (HundleyMeyerClassics Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Linda Gunderson (Rio): So, Yolei, how was the first day of school? *Yolei (Digimon Adventure 02): Fine, I guess. *Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon): Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosa (Kikoriki): Sure did. *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance): Something's wrong. *Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon): Signal the husband. *Linda Gunderson (Rio): (Clear throat) *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats): Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family): Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): I'm Proud Heart Cat. This is Lil DeVille. That's Bert. *Bert (Sesame Street): What? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): This is Brandy. And that's Fred Figglehorn. *Fred Figglehorn: (Screaming) *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): We're Yolei's emotions. These are Yolei's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Lil DeVille (Rugrats): I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): What happened? Lil! *Fred Figglehorn: She did something to the memory! *Linda Gunderson (Rio): Is everything okay? *Yolei (Digimon Adventure 02): I dunno. *Fred Figglehorn: Change it back, Orange Cat! *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): I'm trying! *Lil DeVille (Rugrats): Proud Heart, no! Please! *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): Let it go! *Fred Figglehorn: The core memories! *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): No, no, no, no! *Bert (Sesame Street): Can I say that curse word now? *Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers): What do we do now? *Fred Figglehorn: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers): We have a major problem. *Fred Figglehorn: Oh, I wish Soleil was here. *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Lil DeVille (Rugrats): That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): Think positive! *Lil DeVille (Rugrats): Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Fred Figglehorn: What was that? Was it a bear? *Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers): There are no bears in San Francisco. *Bert (Sesame Street): I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Abby Cadabby! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Ronladdin, We're Back! A Toon's Story and Sesame Street (HundleyMeyerClassics Style) *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers): It's broccoli! *Bert (Sesame Street): Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Jorgen (The Fairly OddParents): Who's the birthday girl? *Yolei (Digimon Adventure 02): (Yells) *Fred Figglehorn: Brain freeze! *Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family): Hang on! Yolei, here we come! Category:HundleyMeyerClassics Category:Inside out transcript Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof